


Glasses

by prinanalogicality



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Late Nights, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, True Love, foggy glasses, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Phil wears his glasses when he is stressed, and Dan tries to make him feel better. Or, the one where Dan tries to be sweet and kiss Phil's forehead but he ends up fogging his glasses.





	Glasses

It is not often that Phil Lester allows his stress to get to him, but when he does, the contacts are gone and the glasses are on. After being together for so many years now, Dan has come to notice this. He notices all of Phil’s mannerisms, such as how Phil’s tongue pokes out when he laughs genuinely, how Phil blinks slowly when he’s sleepy, how Phil gets fidgety when he wants something, and even more. All of these things come together to form the man that Dan loves, and each time Dan picks up on these things he is either glad to be around for it or he wants to help the situation.

Now is one of those times where Dan wishes to remedy the situation. 

Phil is currently sat at his desk chair, eyes trained on the computer screen on the desk before him. His glasses rest on the bridge of his nose, and he breathes out a soft sigh, blinking slowly before staring at the screen again. Dan knows why Phil is tired and more stressed than usual, all because he is partially to blame for it. They switch off on who edits the gaming video sometimes, and this time it is Phil’s turn. Unfortunately, the male is also working on editing a video for his personal channel, so Phil is trying to get two videos edited and uploaded. Dan offered to take over the gaming video, but it is not in Phil’s nature to go back on his responsibilities.

“You know you don’t have to have either of those up by a specific time, right?” Dan’s speaks as he carefully pulls Phil’s headphones off of his head, setting them down onto the desk. He leans forward to rest his chin atop Phil’s head, arms gently resting over the older male’s shoulders and chest in a loose hug. “Just come to bed. It’s three in the morning, get some sleep and you can work on it tomorrow.”

“We are going to be with PJ all afternoon and Louise in the evening. I won’t have time to work on it tomorrow. My video is done and I’m halfway done with the gaming video, it’s like I’m in the home stretch.” Phil chuckles, shifting his body enough that when he turns his head he can see Dan. “You can go to bed, though. You look tired.”

“I’m not going to bed yet, not without you.” Dan says stubbornly, pursing his lips. “Besides, I’m not even that tired.”

“Your face says otherwise. Under your eyes is a little red, you’re one hundred percent sleepy, Howelliar.”

With a snort, Dan shakes his head. “Shush yourself, that was painful.” His expression softens as he sees Phil’s grin. Even when under pressure his own mind conjures up, Phil still finds time to smile genuinely. “Now, look. Yeah, you won’t have time to work on the video tomorrow, but it isn’t like we have a regular updating schedule. You can space things out throughout a couple of days.”

“Wise words from the procrastinating king.” Phil hums and shimmies, signalling Dan to lean back. Dan does so, and steps back when Phil turns his desk chair to face the brunette. “As much as I would like to go to bed and work on the gaming video later, I’m just gonna get it done now. Then we can look at everything together in the next few days or so and make any necessary changes, as usual. Then boom, the videos get uploaded sooner.”

“Look at you, bullying my work ethic and showing it up with how much better yours is.” Dan chuckles, reaching down to hold Phil’s hand. Phil allows the motion, and watches with amusement as both of Dan’s hands fiddle with the fingers of Phil’s right hand absentmindedly. “I’m stubborn and you are too, so we are probably just going to end in a stalemate here. I’ll just let you get back to it I guess, but I won’t be sleeping a wink until I have zesty Lesty in bed with me.”

Phil tips his head back and laughs out loud, fingers gently squeezing Dan’s. “Zesty Lesty? Oh my goodness Dan, that’s one for the books.”

“If you bully me and my work ethic again you’ll be pesty Lesty, if you make me happy you’re besty Lesty, around Christmas you’re festy Lesty.” Dan grins widely enough to showcase his dimples, and with his free hand Phil pokes one of the small craters in his beloved’s cheeks.

“You’re going to be the death of me, I swear to it.”

“If you die you’ll be death-sty Lesty.”

Phil huffs out a laugh and leans back in his chair. “As much as I love talking to you about my nicknames in a variety of situations, I really should get back to work on the video.”

“Is there any way I can convince you to just save your work and come to bed now?” Dan knows the answer, but it was worth a shot at least.

“Probably not. I won’t be too much longer, I promise. Do try to go to bed, yeah? I’ll be with you by the time you wake up.” Phil makes his promise, and Dan nods slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Leaning down, Dan presses a gentle kiss to Phil’s forehead, letting out a small sigh at how stubborn Phil can be sometimes. He stands back up straight, running a hand through his fringe to keep it from falling into his eyes. “Love you, night.” He looks down to Phil and immediately holds back a laugh, not viewing Phil’s eyes as he had expected to, but fogged up lenses.

Phil, noticing that Dan had breathed on his glasses and fogged them up, scrunches his nose and pulls them off, tugging on the front of Dan’s shirt to pull the other closer. He then sets to using Dan’s shirt to wipe off the residue, all while murmuring about what a dork Dan is. “I can’t believe you just huffed all over my spectacles, now they’re full of Dan funk. You’re such a dork, just listen to you, you sound like you’re about to keel over.”

He isn’t wrong. While Phil makes playful remarks about Dan’s actions, Dan is a mess of poorly restrained giggles, hands covering his lips to quiet them down. This fails, of course, as when Dan laughs his laughter demands to be heard by all within a universe-wide radius.

“I can’t believe you aren’t dying of laughter with me. I bet you would be, normally, but you’re so tired that your brain has decided that in order to stay awake it must shut down all laughter functions.” Dan watches as Phil puts his glasses back on, blinking a few times.

“That sounds about right. And here I thought you were tired, but nope, Mr. Giggle Box pushes through.” Phil grins and reaches up, playfully gripping one of Dan’s sides, in which Dan karate chops Phil’s wrist and shuffles away with a laugh.

“This is your last chance to come to bed with me, you know.” Dan takes a few steps back, raising an eyebrow towards his boyfriend. “If you go to sleep now, your laughter functions will be back up and running by the morning.”

“You’re really dead set on making me go to bed with you, aren’t you?”

“Yep.”

A defeated sigh escapes Phil’s lips as he turns around, clicking save on the video he was currently editing before clicking shut down. Dan lets out a sound of victory, and Phil doesn’t need to turn around to know that Dan fist bumped the air.

Once the video is saved, Phil stands and tiredly wanders over to Dan, slipping an arm around the brunette’s waist. “Come on, let’s get to bed.”

“What a splendid idea, I sure do wish that I had thought of that before.” Dan teases as they make their way to Phil’s bedroom, Phil climbing under the blankets and raising them so Dan can flop onto them. Before flopping onto the bed, though, Dan removes his shirt and tosses it to some random corner of the room.

“I still don’t get how you can sleep without a shirt on, it’s getting cold.” Phil pulls the blankets around both Dan and himself before placing his arm around Dan’s waist again, pulling the male closer to his chest.

“Why wear a shirt when I have zesty Lesty the human heater to sleep with at night?” Dan snuggles back against Phil, relishing in the breath that fans over his neck when Phil laughs. A pair of lips follow that breath, pressing against the nape of his neck lovingly.

“No truer words have ever been spoken. I’m really tired, you were one hundred percent right, so goodnight Dan. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

With a small smile, Dan relaxes, glad that he convinced Phil to come to bed. It just isn’t the same, falling asleep alone. He much prefers this. “Goodnight Phil. I love you too, so much. Even more than I love breathing on your glasses.”

Phil chuckles. “Dork.”


End file.
